


REVERENCE

by the29thrule



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Dancer Levi Ackerman, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the29thrule/pseuds/the29thrule
Summary: Dalam ballet, reverence - adalah latihan terakhir di kelas, di mana para penari akan melakukan bow atau curtsy sebagai penghormatan terhadap guru atau musisi yang mendampingi mereka di kelas. Sering juga dilakukan di atas panggung, sebagai penghormatan kepada penonton. an (incomplete) Shingeki no Ballet AU.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Hange Zoë





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Not mine, if it’s mine – the characters won’t be habitually dying.
> 
> Reverence :
> 
> In ballet, reverence is the last exercise in class. It’s usually done with a bow and curtsy – as a respect to the teacher and accompanist. It can also be done on stage as a respect to other dancers, the audience, or even the art form itself. 
> 
> A Shingeki no Ballet AU 
> 
> Warnings : AU, kosakata ballet bertebaran di sana-sini, pairing masih ambigu, jalan cerita masih ambigu, Hanji’s gender is interpreted as female, a few character height adjustment.

Nada piano terdengar dari dalam salah satu studio yang umum digunakan latihan oleh penari-penari dari _Royal Ballet_ *. Dua orang penari, keduanya berambut pirang dan berpostur cukup mungil sedang berlatih dalam studio tersebut. Tentu diawasi dengan tajam oleh dua orang _ballet master_ * dan _choreographer_ * dari company tersebut. Ini adalah Royal Ballet, tuntutan di sini adalah penampilan yang sempurna. Bahkan untuk _piece_ * pendek selama tiga menit, semuanya harus sempurna.

Levi Ackerman, 40 tahun. Berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat. Perfeksionis luar biasa, oleh karena itu ia berhasil menjadi salah satu _ballet master_ terkemuka di institusi tersebut. Netra kelabunya mengikuti pergerakan kedua penari yang sedang menari _Rubies* Pas De Deux*_ dari Jewels karya _Balanchine_ *. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, tidak ada yang luput dari pengamatannya. Semua gerakan harus tepat. Di sampingnya, seorang wanita dengan rambut cokelat panjangnya yang diikat turut mengawasi kedua penari tersebut dari balik kacamatanya. Hange Zoe, _resident choreographer_ * dari Royal Ballet.

“Okay, tahan pada posisi tadi. Lanjut. Good! Armin, _balance_! Annie – lebih tinggi. More energy. Okay, good!” komentar Hange bersemangat pada keduanya.

Tarian berlanjut. Dari posisi sebelumnya, Annie lalu berdiri tegak dan lanjut melakukan gerakan _en cloche_ \- menendang luar biasa tinggi sambil berpegangan pada partner tarinya, Armin. Setelah itu, sang ballerina menjatuhkan diri, membiarkan dirinya ditangkap oleh partnernya. Dengan posisi tersebut, keduanya menari selaras untuk beberapa hitungan. Lalu kembali berdiri _en pointe_ *, satu kaki dinaikkan pada posisi _retire_ – kaki ditekuk dengan ujung jari ditempelkan di depan lutut kaki lainnya.

Tempo piano _accompaniment_ * dipercepat. Gerakan _pirouette_. Dimulai dari si penari pria, berputar dua kali pada porosnya. Lalu si penari wanita berputar ke arah sang penari pria, berputar sekali lagi dan berakhir mengangkat kaki pada posisi _attitude derierre_ \- kaki diangkat dan ditekuk 90 derajat ke arah belakang.

“Lutut tetap naik saat _pirouette_ ” Instruksi Levi.

“Armin, waktu kau persis di sebelah Annie – _releve_ \- ayo, berjinjit, jangan lupa!” perintah Hange.

Musik melambat, Annie harus bertahan pada posisinya – _arabesque penche en pointe_ \- berdiri di ujung jari kaki sementara kaki belakang diangkat seratus delapan puluh derajat, seperti dalam posisi split vertikal dengan tubuh mengarah ke depan, sementara Armin harus bergerak mengitarinya. Satu putaran. Keduanya kembali berdiri, berjinjit – lalu melangkah kecil di tempat – _bourree_. Melangkah, bergerak mengikuti irama piano yang ada. Dan kembali ke gerakan berputar, kali ini _pirouette en attitude_. Salah satu gerakan paling sulit dalam ballet. Berputar dengan keadaan kaki diangkat ke belakang dan ditekuk 90 derajat.

Keduanya lalu melangkah mengikuti iringan musik. _Extension_ – kaki ditarik ke depan, panjang, namun dipatahkan dengan posisi telapak kaki yang ditekuk _flexed_ seperti layaknya normal alih-alih meruncing pointe atau demi pointe seperti tarian ballet pada umumnya.

_Rubies_ adalah koreografi yang sangat menantang fisik penarinya. _Splits,_ lompatan, _footwork_ dan langkah lincah di atas panggung. Keduanya melompat ke posisi _arabesque_ – kaki lurus ke belakang dan terangkat tinggi. Lalu melompat lagi saat piano berdenting sebelum mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berputar.

“Okay... Annie, Armin. Stop.” suara tegas Levi memecah suara piano di studio yang putih bersih. Dua orang penari pirang yang bergerak di tengah studio itu pun berhenti. Tanpa perlu diinstruksikan, keduanya berjalan dari tengah studio ke depan cermin, di mana Levi dan Hange sedari tadi mengawasi mereka.

“Kami masih banyak salah ya?” tanya Armin. Levi menggeleng.

“Secara teknis, kalian sempurna,” komentar Hange “Tapi ini memang tantangan untuk kalian sih – apalagi penari lain yang menarikan _pas de deux_ lainnya adalah Sasha Brauss dan Connie Springer.”

  
“Kalau mereka sih, teknis mereka lebih parah dibandingkan kalian…” potong Levi.

“Tapi _Rubies_ , selain didominasi piece _allegro_ * yang memang kau kuasai, Annie – tarian ini juga pasti sangat menantang untukmu karena inti dari piece ini adalah kalian harus bersenang-senang. Kalian harus terlihat _enjoy_ saat menarikannya. Bukan hanya teknis dan kekuatan yang harus sempurna, energi kalian harus muncul pada penonton saat menarikannya,” pesan Hange “Lupakan bahwa kalian harus terlihat sempurna seperti tarian klasik pada umumnya. Kami tahu kalian bisa menari dengan teknik yang sempurna – kalau tidak, tidak mungkin kalian ada di sini. Tapi untuk semua tarian Balanchine, yang paling penting adalah musiknya. _Mood_ -nya, musiknya, semua selaras.”

“Baik, untuk bagian di mana kalian menari sendiri-sendiri, Armin kau berlatih di sisi sini bersamaku. Annie, kau ikut Hange ke sisi kanan studio, kalian berdua berlatih di sana. Setelahnya nanti baru kita satukan, lalu ulang dari awal,” perintah Levi. Kedua penari pirang itu mengangguk dan bergerak mengikuti instruksi dari Levi.

  
——  
  


“Kau ingat waktu terakhir menari _pas de quatre*_ di piece _contemporary_ * dengan Mikasa, Sasha, dan Pieck? Waktu itu kalian menari dengan musik yang sedikit berirama jazz kan? _Let loose,_ Annie. Jangan terlalu kaku, lupakan sejenak perfeksionisme klasikmu saat menarikan _Rubies_. Kalau kau mencoba sempurna pada tarian ini, hasilnya tidak akan _sempurna_ ,” dari sisi lain studio, telinga Levi menangkap komentar Hange pada tarian Annie.

  
Levi melirik dari sudut matanya. Ia masih harus mengawasi Armin menari, tentunya. Ia dan Hange sudah berhenti menjadi penari professional sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu - tapi ada satu memori yang tidak mungkin ia lupakan dari karir tarinya.

  
Koreografi _contemporary_ Hange. Di mana mereka berdua menari berpasangan. Sinting memang.

  
Dengan tinggi 167 cm - Levi tergolong pendek untuk ukuran pria. Ia beruntung keahlian menarinya dianggap “luar biasa” sehingga ia berhasil menjadi bagian dari Royal Ballet. Seumur hidup, partnernya selalu penari-penari berpostur mungil seperti Isabel Magnolia atau Petra Ral untuk _repertoire*_ klasik seperti _Blue Bird pas de deux_ atau _Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy_.

  
Sementara tinggi Hange saja 172 cm. Apalagi Hange ditambah pointe shoes. Untuk tarian kontemporer sinting itu ia SENGAJA meminta Levi untuk menari dengannya.  
  
—————  
  
“Leeeeeeviiiii~~~!”  
  
Aduh. Suara itu. Levi yang tengah melakukan rutinitas _stretching_ paginya menoleh, sudah mengira pasti ada Hange dengan kacamata dan rambut cokelatnya yang diikat berantakan. Hange berlari-lari dengan penuh semangat ke arah Levi yang masih melakukan posisi _split_ di atas matras. Seperti Levi, ia mengenakan _warm-up suit_ dan _boots_ untuk menjaganya tetap hangat di dalam studio yang dingin.

  
“Ada apa mata-empat? Kalau mau berlatih di studio setidaknya tata rambutmu dengan benar. Kau ini, sudah berapa tahun jadi _company artist_ *, tetap saja....”

  
“Dasar Levi, tidak seru...” Hange menghela napas sebelum mengeluarkan sisir, hair net, bobby pins dan ikat rambutnya. Ia mengurai rambut cokelat panjangnya sebelum mengikatnya kembali, lalu menatanya menjadi cepol rapi dan menyelipkan bobby pins pada helai-helai anak rambut yang keluar dari cepolnya.

  
“Jadi apa yang membuatmu heboh di pagi hari begini? Sampai lupa aturan studio segala...” tanya Levi.

  
Mata cokelat Hange berbinar-binar di balik kacamatanya.

  
“Darius Zackly akhirnya menyetujui koreografiku! _Piece_ yang kurancang selama ini akan ditampilkan, Levi! Itu kenapa aku semangat sekali untuk berlatih pagi ini!” celotehnya, melepas atasan tracksuitnya. Tentu ia sudah mengenakan leotard di dalamnya.

  
Levi mengangguk. Sudah beberapa bulan belakangan ini Hange seperti kelebihan adrenalin apabila menceritakan tentang progress (pengajuan) piece tersebut kepada Levi, namun tiap ditanya oleh Levi tentang apa atau bagaimana wujud koreografinya, ironisnya selalu dijawab dengan “Ra-ha-si-a!”  
  
“ _That’s good. Solo_?”

  
“Ra-ha-si-a! Levi.... Sekarang temani aku pemanasan di _barre*_ dulu yuk?”

  
Nah. Persis seperti itu. Apa-apaan, kenapa dia seantusias itu menceritakan _progress_ _piece_ nya apabila ia bersikukuh untuk merahasiakannya dari Levi. Hange lalu bergerak menyalakan speaker di studio dan menyambungkannya dengan bluetooth audio dari ponselnya. Hanya mereka berdua yang berlatih sepagi ini. Levi karena dia terlalu rajin (dan studio adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana Levi bisa meluapkan segala emosinya - baik itu senang maupun sedih. Juga sepertinya Levi masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan bahwa Isabel dan Farlan memutuskan untuk pindah ke New York bulan lalu), dan Hange untuk persiapan piecenya. Hanya mereka berdua di ruangan besar bercat putih dengan lantai mengkilap itu. Keduanya bergerak menuju barre kayu yang menempel pada cermin, memulai dengan _plié,_ lalu _tendus_ , dan _battement_. Mengikuti irama musik piano yang mereka bahkan sudah hafal di luar kepala setiap nadanya. Punggung tegak, leher terangkat, _extension_ sampai ke seluruh ujung jari tangan dan kaki. Tangan berpegang pada barre, waktunya menyempurnakan detail setiap gerakan mereka. Lakukan satu sisi, lalu ulang di sisi lainnya. Kanan dan kiri.

  
Dua puluh lima menit. Untuk siapapun yang mengobservasi dari luar, jelas keduanya adalah penari top di Royal Ballet. Bahkan hanya untuk sebuah latihan sederhana, keduanya terlihat selaras, tidak ada satupun gerakan yang keluar dari irama.

  
“ _Piece_ -ku ini tari berpasangan. Oh, aku akan menarikannya juga,” ujar Hange. Menjawab pertanyaan Levi hampir setengah jam yang lalu.

  
“Hm. Lalu di mana Moblit?” tanya Levi, mencari -cari sosok pemuda jangkung pemalu yang langganan menjadi pasangan _pas de deux_ Hange di atas panggung.  
  
Mata cokelat itu masih berkilat-kilat jahil di balik kacamata.

  
“Kau pikir Zackly akan meragukan koreografiku kalau aku memilih untuk menarikannya dengan Moblit?”

  
“Lalu kau akan menari dengan siapa? Erwin? atau Mike?”

  
Meskipun tidak sesering Moblit, keduanya pernah beberapa kali tampil _pas de deux_ dengan Hange. Dengan postur tubuhnya, umumnya koreografer memilih penari yang tingginya bisa menyamai (atau minimal, masih terlihat serasi) dengan tinggi Hange saat berdiri _en pointe._

  
“Apa kau melihat penari lain di studio ini selain kita berdua?” tanyanya. Oh Tuhan....  
  
“Tch. Jangan gila kamu...”

  
“Levi! Ini _piece contemporary_! Aku bisa bereksplorasi dong!” protes Hange “Meskipun aku tahu Zackly cukup tradisional, tapi akhirnya demo*-ku disetujui! Pleaaaase, kamu mau ya, Levi??” bujuknya. Binar di mata cerdas itu sekilas berubah seperti tatapan anak anjing yang minta dikasihani. Sayangnya, Levi sudah hafal dengan semua taktik licik dan bujuk rayu Hange Zoe. Tapi sayangnya juga, Levi beberapa kali (penekanan pada kata beberapa - TIDAK semuanya) jatuh pada perangkap tersebut.

  
“Siapa anak yang cukup gila untuk kau ajak menarikan demo-mu?” pertanyaaan sarkastis yang diinterpretasikan sebagai rasa penasaran - dan satu langkah lagi menuju setuju dari Levi Ackerman.

  
“Armin Arlert,” jawab Hange singkat “Kau bisa melihat video demonya di sini.” Ia menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Levi.

Armin Arlert. Levi ingat anak itu. Salah satu lulusan terbaik _Royal Ballet School_. Berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berpostur cukup kecil seperti Levi (meskipun Armin sedikit lebih tinggi, 173 cm - Levi berdecih dalam hati). Namun dengan musikalitas dan interpretasi koreografi yang luar biasa. Jadi anak ini yang beberapa kali dikerjai Hange pada saat kelas contemporary untuk company artist.

Sementara Levi mencari video yang dimaksud, dari cermin ia menangkap Hange melepas _ballet flats_ *nya dan mengeluarkan _pointe shoes_.  
  
“HEH MATA EMPAT! Katamu ini _piece contemporary_?”

  
“Memang kok. Kau belum melihat videonya ya? Kan aku menari _en pointe_?”

  
“Kau menari _en pointe*_ dengan Arlert?!”

  
“Tema dari koreografiku adalah bias Levi. Terutama yang aku eksplorasikan disini adalah bias gender. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana ballet adalah tari yang sangat terpaku pada _gender roles_. Ballerina harus terlihat anggun, lemah lembut, dan cantik di atas panggung. Sementara danseur harus terlihat seperti layaknya ksatria yang kuat dan gagah. Belum lagi cerita-cerita ballet klasik yang sangat terpaku pada dongeng zaman dulu yang bertema romansa antara putri dan pangeran. Padahal kau tahu sendiri bahwa untuk mencapai posisi sebagai penari di Royal Ballet itu bukan seperti sihir pada dongeng-dongeng kan? Kita semua -laki-laki maupun perempuan- bekerja sama kerasnya dan berlatih sama kerasnya. Oke, dongeng peri seperti itu memang menyenangkan untuk ditonton dan memberikan nostalgia sesekali - dan semua aspek koreografinya pun sempurna dari berpuluh bahkan ratusan tahun pengembangan dan penyempurnaan, tapi ayolah - aku ingin orang berpikir sesuatu dari tarianku - atau minimal merasakan ‘Ah, ya, ini yang aku rasakan selama ini’” Hange bermonolog - melepaskan apa yang sudah berminggu-minggu ini ada di dalam pikirannya.

  
“Oleh karena itu - aku mengambil juga elemen paling dikenal orang dari ballet -pointe shoes- dan menggunakannya pada piece ku kali ini. Aku ingin mengeksplor ‘ _bias_ ’ orang dalam tarianku!” ujarnya berapi-api.

  
“Kau memang punya niat untuk dipecat oleh Zackly sih...” balas Levi, namun jemarinya menekan tombol _play_ pada video demo koreografi tersebut.  
  
——————  
  
Yang tidak Levi ketahui, dua tahun setelah penampilan koreografi tersebut, ia mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkannya harus beristirahat dari menari secara profesional. Levi memutuskan berhenti sekalian, entahlah kapan ia kembali ke panggung lagi. Mungkin suatu saat nanti. Ia masih bisa mengajar para company artist - bakatnya teralu besar untuk disia-siakan begitu saja. Dua tahun berikutnya, Hange mundur dari posisinya sebagai principal artist - di puncak karirnya pada usia 32 tahun untuk menjadi koreografer purna waktu. Alasannya : Ia lebih tertarik menata apa yang terjadi di balik panggung.

**_Glossarium Ballet_ **

****

Berikut istilah-istilah ballet untuk yang ingin belajar atau ingin lebih nyambung dengan apa-apa yang dibicarakan para karakter di ceritanya.

(aku tega banget AruAni aku kasih _Rubies_ (mereka lebih cocok _Emerald_ kayaknya) by the way, biarin aja anggap ini _challenge_ buat mereka – kalo penasaran tarian yang mereka tariin itu kayak gimana – bisa dicari di youtube dengan keyword : _Rubies Pas De Deux Royal Ballet_ \- mana penari lainnya Springles pula. :”D sabar ya kalian berdua)

  1. Royal Ballet : Salah satu company ballet terbaik di dunia – basenya di London, Inggris.



  1. Ballet Master : Orang yang bertugas melatih para penari di company



  1. Choreographer : Penata tari atau orang yang merancang sebuah tarian yang akan ditampilkan



  1. Piece : Tarian atau koreografi yang ditampilkan



  1. Rubies : Salah satu rangkaian dari tarian ballet Jewels yang dikoreografi oleh George Balanchine – koreografer ballet terkenal di tahun 1900-an



  1. Pas de deux : Tarian berpasangan laki-laki dan perempuan



  1. En pointe : Menari dengan _pointe shoes_ (sepatu khusus yang memungkinkan ballerina untuk berdiri di ujung jari kaki) – umumnya hanya dilakukan oleh penari wanita.



  1. Accompaniment : Musik (bisa live piano, bisa tidak) yang dimainkan saat menari



  1. Allegro : Tarian dengan tempo cepat, biasanya banyak _footwork_ dan lompatan



  1. Pas de Quatre : Tarian yang ditarikan berempat (Ballet itu diformalkan dengan bahasa Prancis, jadi deux = dua, troix = tiga, quatre = empat,dsb.)



  1. Contemporary : Satu bentuk tarian yang “mendobrak” aturan dari ballet klasik yang benar-benar strict, tetapi masih menggunakan elemen-elemen dari ballet.



  1. Repertoire : Bagian dari sebuah tarian atau tarian yang ditampilkan.



  1. Company Artist : Penari yang secara formal menjadi bagian dari sebuah company



  1. Barre : Palang horizontal tempat penari ballet berpegangan untuk melakukan barre exercise sebagai bagian dari latihan atau pemanasan sebelum berlatih tarian



  1. Demo : Koreografi contoh yang ditarikan, belum ditampilkan secara resmi.



  1. Ballet flats : Sepatu kanvas yang digunakan oleh penari wanita (untuk latihan) dan penari pria (untuk latihan dan tampil)




	2. an excerpt - Levi's Reverence

“KAU GILA YA! Memang Zackly rela kehilangan Lady in Red kesayangannya?!!” teriak Levi saat Hange mengungkapkan bahwa ia resmi mundur dari posisinya sebagai Principal Dancer di Royal Ballet.

“Tenang saja... Ada beberapa artist baru yang dalam beberapa tahun siap menggantikanku kok. Seperti Braus atau Finger, tampaknya mereka cukup menjanjikan... Bahkan Nifa sudah beberapa kali menggantikanku untuk pas de deux dengan Moblit selama musim ini,” jawabnya enteng.

“Lady in Red itu koreografi yang khusus diciptakan Zackly untukmu!” ujar Levi.

“Dan suatu saat nanti akan ada penari lain yang menarikannya. Bukankah The Dying Swan diciptakan untuk Anna Pavlova dan lihatlah... ribuan penari di seluruh dunia menarikannya...”

“Kau pasti sudah gila....” Levi menepuk jidatnya. Tidak ada penari waras yang melepas posisinya sebagai Principal Dancer di institusi seprestisius Royal Ballet semudah itu. Tapi Levi sudah sadar sejak lama bahwa Hange Zoe memang tidak sepenuhnya waras.

“Tidak kok. Yang ada aku akan benar-benar gila apabila harus bermain putri-putrian di atas panggung lagi. Dengan segala hormat pada koreografi klasik ya Levi, tapi menjadi ballerina klasik yang anggun itu... bukan aku sama sekali.

Lagipula, ayo lihat di sekelilingmu. Tim kostum, penata panggung, penata cahaya... justru di balik panggung lah sihir sesungguhnya terjadi kan?”

Binar di bola mata cokelat itu sudah sangat mengisyaratkan tekadnya. Namun, masih ada sedikit keraguan di benak Levi.

Benar, Hange sudah menolak tawaran Darius Zackly untuk dipromosikan dari first soloist menjadi principal dancer beberapa kali - meskipun ia sudah tampil sebagai peran utama di beberapa production. Namun ballerina dengan tubuh semampai itu selalu mengelak dengan dalih tanggung jawab sebagai principal akan mengurangi waktunya bereksperimen dengan koreografi. Baru tahun lalu, Hange akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran sang artistic director sebagai principal. Satu tahun yang lalu... kurang lebih saat kejadian itu...

“Kau... tidak hanya melakukan ini agar aku merasa lebih baik kan? Hange, kau baru merasakan satu tahun sebagai Principal... kau sedang berada di puncak karirmu...”

“Karir sebagai ballerina, ya - memang. Tapi karirku sebagai koreografer baru saja kumulai. Tenang Levi, aku melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri kok. Tanya saja Erwin atau Moblit kalau tidak percaya. Aku tidak sesayang itu padamu sampai rela meninggalkan ‘mimpiku’. Menjadi principal dancer memang menyenangkan - aku mendapatkan satu tahun penuh mendalami peran-peran utama sebagai penari. Namun dari dulu, menjadi prima ballerina memang bukan cita-citaku. Aku murni jatuh cinta pada seni tari... dan kurasa sebagai koreografer aku akan dapat lebih mengekspresikan diriku...”

“....terserah kau sajalah. Jangan buat koreografi aneh-aneh yang merepotkan penariku.”

“Awww Levi. Penarimu. Gemas sekali. Tidak janji ya kalau untuk itu!”

Perbincangan mereka terputus oleh dering ponsel di saku Hange. Wanita berambut cokelat itu mengangkat telponnya dengan terlalu bersemangat -seakan sudah tahu siapa yang akan menelponnya hari itu, dan menatap layar ponsel dengan mata berkilat-kilat di balik kacamatanya.

“Ah... halo Onyankopon! Apa kabarmu? Baik kan tentunya!”

Dengan celotehan Hange yang terdengar semakin samar seiring wanita itu berjalan menjauh darinya Levi menangkap bahwa Hange benar-benar serius dengan keputusannya mundur sebagai Principal Dancer untuk menjadi koreografer purna waktu. Ia mengenal siapa lawan bicara Hange di seberang sambungan telepon tersebut. Gregory Onyankopon - yang lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama keluarganya saja. Penari dan koreografer keturunan Afrika-Amerika yang sudah menjadi sahabat Hange sejak ia menjadi guest artist di American Ballet Theater selama enam bulan.

Selama itu, Hange dikenalkan pada berbagai gaya tari Amerika - mendalami koreografi Balanchine yang abstrak, tari modern Martha Graham, mempelajari gaya ekspresif Broadway, dan sebagainya. Bahkan ia beberapa kali diajak oleh Onyankopon berjalan-jalan untuk menyaksikan penampilan kelompok tari independen atau bahkan para penari jalanan. Pulang-pulang, obsesinya pada koreografi semakin menggebu-gebu, bahkan ia hampir meminta cuti selama satu season penuh yang langsung ditolak oleh Zackly mentah-mentah. Levi mengerti bahwa saat Hange mengoceh di telepon bersama Onyankopon pasti dua orang itu sedang berbincang mengenai ide dan konsep-konsep koreografi yang lama mereka pendam dan kini akhirnya dapat diwujudkan.

Seorang penari mati dua kali. Pertama kali saat ia berhenti menari, dan kematian pertama itu jauh lebih menyakitkan. Begitu kata sang pendiri gerakan tari modern, Martha Graham.

Namun Levi, ia menolak untuk mati. Setidaknya jangan saat ini. Biarkan ia hidup melalui penari-penarinya. Selama tariannya hidup, ia juga akan hidup.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
:

“Oi Mata Empat! Keputusanmu itu bukan karena kau masih naksir Shadis kan?” goda Levi setelah sambungan telepon dimatikan. Ya, di masa lalu - tepatnya ketika Hange remaja baru menjadi seorang company artist - ia sempat menaruh ketertarikan pada Keith Shadis, resident choreographer di Royal Ballet. Ya waktu itu Shadis masih lebih muda - dan yang paling penting, belum botak seperti sekarang.

“Leeeeeviiii!” pekiknya “Tentu saja tidak! Aku murni kagum pada Mr. Shadis karena alasan professional kok!”

“Tch, try saying that to your 18-year-old self with a straight face, Four-Eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Author’s note : 
> 
> Excerpt singkat yang dipublish untuk mengisi LHWeek 2021 – Day 7 : Free Day (DIBUJUK SASAAAA TOLONG!!! XDDD) 
> 
> Bagian dari Reverence AU yang lebih panjang lagi. Silakan ditunggu untuk yang penasaran.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, back with Nana here :3
> 
> Kali ini bukannya ngelanjutin Atelier-verse (lah, kan oneshot? Emang mau nambah) malah ngide bikin universe satu lagi. Ballet-verse. Kenapa ballet? Karena saya suka nari. Plus, ballet – kalau yang benar-benar serius seperti Royal Ballet atau Bolshoi Theatre di Rusia, itu pelatihannya gila-gilaan, disiplin dan benar-benar menguras fisik dan mental kayak militer. Di studio aja harus disiplin, penampilan nggak boleh sembarangan, rambut harus dicepol rapi, harus pakai leotard yang bener. Sementara karakter-karakter AOT kan personil militer. Ya udah cocok. Udah gitu aja. 
> 
> With love,
> 
> Nana  
> @elliptical29


End file.
